


New Family

by susieq22



Series: Whole Family AU [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: ? - Freeform, Child Abandonment, Gen, emmy is Just A Baby, hershel might be too smart for his own good, i can't quite remember if it was yiddish or hebrew. such is my luck, i used google translate for the foreign language in chapter 2, mentions of child malnutrition, rachel gets scared and an argument ensues, raymond finds a very young emmy after targent takes her parents, uh, whole family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: Raymond goes to collect some metal for Rachel's shop. Unfortunately, their suppliers have been taken.





	1. Part One

Raymond knocked on the door again, looking around the outside of the small home. Worry began to creep into his mind, overtaking him quickly. With Rachel’s poor luck, Targent may have found her suppliers. He walked a few paces to one of the windows near the front door, and peered inside.

He was peeking into the living room. It looked like there had been quite the struggle, with furniture overturned and papers littering the floor. Raymond pulled away from the window, and made his way back to the front door. Maybe there was someone who had managed to hide?

He tried the knob. It swung open. Raymond’s eyes narrowed, his hearing seeming to sharpen and become more clear as he stepped inside. He looked around as he stepped into the main entrance hallway, and he grabbed the first thing that he could use as a weapon -- a lamp, sitting on a small side table by the door.

It was then that he noticed the crying. It was loud, wailing, and after a quiet moment of consideration, Raymond made his way through the house, noting the shattered glass and pictures torn off the wall. There was one picture in particular that made him pause. A baby stared back at him, held in the arms of what looked to be her mother, smiling.

So there was a baby. How Targent didn’t get her, Raymond was unsure. He picked it up, tucking it into one of his jacket pockets, and continued. The crying was coming from the room just down the hall. He walked a bit faster, then turned into the room.

This room was torn up, too, and Raymond finally saw the baby, fat tears rolling down her face. She was sitting near a cubby, pushed open by her, Raymond thought (_and thank_ heavens _there wasn’t glass in this room_). He placed the lamp on the floor, and moved towards her.

He knelt down. The child looked up at him, sniffling and hiccuping. _How long had she been here_? He smiled.

“Hello,” he said. She stared. He sat down. “My name is Raymond.”

She let out a small ‘ah’ when he tried to reach for her, then she started crying again. Raymond sat back, thinking, as he watched her cry. Then he reached into his pocket, pulling out the photo from earlier. He showed it to her, pointing a finger at the woman in the picture.

“Is this your mummy?” He asked. Her eyes went wide, and she reached for the photo. He let her grab it, and her tiny hands patted the picture.

“Ah,” she said, breathing in and sniffling, looking back up at Raymond with a tear and snot filled face. She babbled a little bit, still looking very much on the verge of crying again, but Raymond considered that a success. She patted the picture again, crinkling it. “Mah.”

Raymond reached for her again. She wriggled a little bit, letting out a cry, as he picked her up. Getting to his feet, he held her carefully, waiting for her to calm down again before he began walking back outside. She babbled and cried, then placed her head on his shoulder, trembling. The photo in her hand began to slip; Raymond stuck it in his pocket again.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled. “I think I have somebody who can be your new mummy.”

“Mah,” she repeated sleepily.

“Yes.” He paused when he made it to his truck. Rachel would be upset that he drove with a baby that wasn’t in a carseat, but it was all he could do. Placing her tiny body next to him and draping his jacket over her, he started the truck. She took in a shaky breath, then snuggled into his side. He placed an arm around her, holding her in place.

He didn’t know what Rachel would do when he told her that her suppliers had gone missing, but this girl would likely take priority for a while.

He hoped Theodore and Hershel wouldn’t mind.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond shows Emmy to Rachel and her family.

Hershel was the one who opened the door. Raymond smiled as he met the teenager’s eyes, and he smiled back, face brightening immediately. Rachel wasn’t far behind, just as Raymond knew she’d be. He shifted his hold on the sleeping baby in his arms, and the boy’s gaze locked on her.

“It’s just Raymond, mum…?” He trailed off, brows furrowing. “Raymond? Why do you have a baby?” Rachel placed a hand on her son’s shoulder. She looked exhausted.

“Did you get the metal -- where’d you…?” She squinted her eyes at the child in Raymond’s arms.

“They weren’t there.”

“...Huh?”

“The suppliers were gone.” Realization dawned on Hershel’s face. His lips thinned.

“They were taken.”

“I’m afraid so.” Raymond looked down at the girl in his arms. “She was the only one left. They hid her.”

Rachel paled, and she bit her lip. “Do you think it was…?” Raymond nodded. Hershel turned to Rachel quickly, grabbing a hand as she took in a deep breath.

“Mum, we’re fine. We’re gonna be fine.” Theodore poked his head out from the kitchen, brow quirked up. The girl in Raymond’s arms shifted, and scrunched her face up. She rubbed her eyes, let out an irritated babble, and sniffled. “You’re waking her up. _Mir vet zeyn gut_.”

“_Hershel, ir farshteyt nit_.” She looked at Raymond, eyes wide and determined. “We need to move again.”

Raymond saw both Hershel and Theodore stiffen. “Now?” He asked, incredulous. Emmy wailed. “We just got here.”

“We don’t know what will happen if Targent gets to us, do you understand?!” Her voice rose, and the baby paused, eyes wide and watery. “People get taken by them and they’re never seen again, there’s agents everywhere, we don’t know who to _trust_, Raymond! There was somebody in our contacts that was one, it’s the only explanation, and he’s _looking for us_!” Her shoulders slumped, tears running down her face. Theodore finally emerged from the kitchen, stepping up to his mother to place a comforting hand on her back. “A-And he took this child’s parents away from her, Raymond… and -- and I can’t, do you understand? I-If… I….” She wiped the tears away from her face and held her arms out to Raymond, motioning for the baby, who was crying again. “Give her here.”

She stopped crying after a little bit of bouncing and shushing. Rachel rubbed her back. Theodore was looking at her, expression soft. He held a hand out to her, and she grabbed a finger, holding tightly. He smiled.

“She’s thin. We’ll need to get her some food -- do we know her name?”

“I’m not sure.” Raymond pulled out the photograph he took from the home. “I found this.”

“Wait, there were names written on the back.” Hershel motioned for the photo. “Weren’t their last names Altava?”

Raymond raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure how Hershel had figured that out. He handed the photo over.

“....Mary and Emmeline.” He tilted his head. “It’s probably Emmeline. Mary seems like an older person’s name.” He flipped the photo back over, staring at the faces as if that would give him an answer.

Rachel snorted, then shifted Emmeline to rub at her eyes again. “Well, Emmeline… let’s get you a few things.”


End file.
